User blog:SinnerOfRandomness/I'll Still Be Bloody Mary (HOA Halloween One Shot Fabian Version)
Lol Fabian version....OH HELLO THERE! So I made this Halloween one shot for y'all. There are two of them. One of them is what happened to Fabian, the next one which I need to start is what happened to Nina. Just letting yous all know, this takes place in the 1700-1800s. Also, Nina's British. Also, Fabian and Nina are brother and sister. *rofl* They didn't do anything that they did in the show though...since....that'd be incest and I don't write 'bout dat shit. Good for you if you do...*pukes* LET'S GET STARTED SHALL WE? PS. Fabian and Nina are Prince and Princess hehe PPS THIS IS A SEMI-SONG FIC THING. SO SOME OF THE WORDS IN THIS ARE LYRICS TO BLOODY MARY BY LADY GAGA. Just sayin'. "You're Royal Highness, may this be good?" "Yes. I do think Mother and Father will be most certainly delighted with these." Nina said. "Indeed." Fabian said agreeing. "Put them with the other presents." "Yes you're highness." The servants said taking the The Queen of Sheba orchids away. "I do hope they enjoy those flowers along with the other presents we requested. It's not very often we get to celebrate two decades of marriage with the King and Queen." Nina said. "Stop worrying. They will love the flowers." "I hope so." "They will so." Suddenly the prince and princess heard two loud and piercing screams. They both stood up. "What was that?!" Nina said startled. "I don't know.." Fabian said looking around. Nina sat down. Fabian did the same. "The King and Queen have requested for a dance to be shown to you. Would you like to see it?" Their mother's servant asked. Nina and Fabian nodded. The servant opened the door for the dancers. The servant left and the dancers came in. They wore black jackal masks over their faces and had barely any clothes on. Just strips of studded leather to cover what didn't need to be shown. Highly disrespectful clothing in the castle. Fabian tilted his head with confusion. Nina gave them a look of snobby disgust. The dancers didn't seem to notice and they began to dance. It seemed very spastic. Fabian's confusion grew stronger. It didn't seem like Mother and Father to allow such offensive dancing in the castle entrance, let alone to be presented to the Prince and Princess. A boy and girl covered in blood slowly stood up in the middle of the dancers. The dancers froze. Fabian and Nina gave the two a disgusted look. They looked at each other and shook their heads. They knew Mother and Father hadn't requested this. The two people came right up to Fabian and Nina's faces. "I'll still be Bloody Mary..." They said clawing Fabian and Nina's faces, drawing a little bit of blood. Then the dancers and the two people vanished in thin air. Fabian and Nina stood up right away. "We must go warn the others. There is something in-human in this castle." Fabian said. Nina nodded. Fabian exited the throne room on the left. Nina exited on the right. Fabian's instincts told him to go to his mother's room. So he did so. Once he reached the bedroom, he slowly and quietly opened the door, making sure not to disturb mother. It was a rule both parents had set when Fabian and Nina were little. When Fabian entered the room, the girl that was in the throne room with the dancers that had clawed his face was on top of his mother, holding a knife. His mother was surrounded in a pool of dark blood, running off of the sides of the bed. His eyes grew wide looking at the scene. The girl looked at him, her pupils as pointy as a cat's. "LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!!!!!!" She screamed. Fabian screamed and ran as fast as he could away from her. He pushed and pulled at the entrance door to the throne room but it wouldn't open. He screamed and kicked and cried, praying and pleading for the door to open. When he turned around, the girl was there. She grabbed his face, digging her nails into his jaw. "J'veux pas mourir toute seule." She whispered. Then she shoved herself into Fabian making him hit his head on the wall, making her nails go into him deeper. His breathing became shaky, unsteady, and heavy. "WHOAHHHHH!" She screamed over and over. Fabian screamed. He felt his soul being sucked out of his own body. Suddenly the girl fell over. The injuries that were on Fabian suddenly were on the girl's face. Her eyes now looked like Fabian's. Meanwhile Fabian's eyes had the cat like pupils. He dragged the girl away into a room where no one could find her. But in reality, the girl had possessed Prince Fabian. Hope you enjoyeddddd. Yeah it was fucking stupid but whatever. It only took me...what...10 minutes to write? Yeah. Not my best work. Anyways bye guys if you actually liked it I'll have what happened to Nina up soon. HaleyMartin74 xx Calem and Serena xx 17:59, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts